


Na ratunek

by Nigaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternatywa dla odcinka 5x08, sciam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było, gdyby Scott jednak uratował Liama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na ratunek

Oznaczona na żółto rura była przez nich mijana już po raz dziesiąty. Kręcili się w kółko, ale nikt z całej ich trójki nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos. Zwłaszcza Scott nie chciał się przyznać do porażki. Z reguły nie miał z tym większego problemu, ale tutaj chodziło o życie Liama. I Hayden. Liczyła się każda sekunda, a oni właśnie je marnowali na kręcenie się bez celu. Miał nawet wrażenie, że Liama i Hayden w ogóle tu nie ma, ale to musiało być tutaj. Gdzie indziej mogliby być? Wspomnienia Cory’ego były jasne, nie było mowy o pomyłce. Więc dlaczego nie mogli nic znaleźć?

Scott zatrzymał się i z bezsilności walnął pięścią w ścianę. Nie dawał już sobie rady z ciążącą na nim presją, a przeciągające się poszukiwania Liama wcale nie pomagały mu w kontrolowaniu sytuacji. Czuł się bezsilny jak nigdy przedtem i denerwowało go to.

\- Scott, w porządku? – zapytała Malia. Ona i Mason od kilku minut podążali za nim, nie szukali już na własną rękę.

\- Nie – odparł, może nieco za ostro. Malia chciała dobrze. – Nic nie jest w porządku, kręcimy się w kółko, a Liam może być już dawno martwy!

\- Scott, musisz się uspokoić – poradził mu Mason, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Krew się w nim buzowała, a każdy, nawet najmniejszy promyk optymizmu był natychmiast pochłaniany przez wszystkie negatywne emocje, jakie krążyły po jego głowie. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy podczas łażenia tymi tunelami jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obrazy, których za nic nie chciał zobaczyć w rzeczywistości. Martwy Liam na zimnym, metalowym stole operacyjnym, dosłownie rozszarpany przez skalpele. Teraz znów zobaczył jeden z tych obrazów i niemal od razu warknął, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Praktycznie jechał już na czystym instynkcie. Jeśli rozum nie potrafił znaleźć Liama, to może uwięziona wewnątrz Scotta bestia zdoła to zrobić. Tym bardziej, że wręcz rwała się na wolność.

\- Nie mogę się uspokoić! – odkrzyknął. To było do niego niepodobne, ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Chciał tylko odnaleźć swoją Betę. – Mamy coraz mniej czasu!

\- I będziemy mieć jeszcze mniej, jeśli nie przestaniesz krzyczeć – zauważyła Malia.

Scott złapał się za głowę i odsunął przyjaciół, cudem powstrzymując się od tego, by nie warknąć i nie użyć na dziewczynie mocy Alfy.

\- Nie rozumiecie – wysyczał przez mocno zaciskane zęby. Kły odrobinę się wydłużyły, ale transformacja nie rozpoczęła się jeszcze na dobre.

\- Nie rozumiemy czego? – spytał Mason. – Że możesz stracić kogoś bliskiego? Może nie zauważyłeś, ale Liam to też mój przyjaciel. A Hayden też nie zasłużyła na nic z tego, co się jej przydarzyło. Ale o niej najwyraźniej w ogóle zapomniałeś.

\- Nie zapomniałem – zaprzeczył, ale to było nieprzekonujące kłamstwo. Prawda była taka, że praktycznie nie myślał już o Hayden. Jeszcze na początku ona także była celem jego poszukiwań, ale teraz? Teraz jego wilcza natura rwała się wyłącznie do Liama, do jego Bety. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby zjednoczenia się z kimś, jak teraz. Był pewien, że gdyby to Malia zaginęła, Derek albo Isaac, nie przeżywałby ich zaginięcia w ten sposób. Należeli do stada, ale nie tak jak Liam. Byli połączeni w najbardziej głęboki sposób, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Nic nie mogło się równać więzi Alfy i ugryzionej przez niego Bety.

\- Zapomniałeś – mówił dalej Mason. – Dlatego musisz się uspokoić, bo tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością. Znajdziemy Liama i Hayden, okej? Tylko się uspokój.

Scott pokręcił głową.

\- Muszę go znaleźć – powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

\- Tak, musimy…

\- Nie, JA muszę go znaleźć – powtórzył głośniej i odwrócił się do przyjaciół. Oboje wzdrygnęli się, gdy zobaczyli jego czerwone oczy. – Muszę. Muszę go znaleźć.

\- Scott…

\- Nie! – ryknął na Malię. Tym razem to ona próbowała go przywrócić do porządku. – Nie mówcie mi, że mam się uspokoić! Nie potrafię, czy wy tego nie rozumiecie?! Muszę znaleźć Liama! Muszę… muszę…

Scott zaczął ciężej oddychać, a mięśnie drżały jak w febrze, rozluźniając się i napinając tak szybko, i gwałtownie, że nie potrafił utrzymać się na prostych nogach. Upadł, w ostatniej chwili zdążył podeprzeć się rękoma, by nie uderzyć twarzą o ziemię.

\- Scott? – zmartwiła się Malia. – Znowu masz atak astmy?

\- Nie – wydyszał. Chociaż ciężko mu się oddychało, nie przypominało to żadnego z poprzednich ataków.

\- Może jednak użyj inhalatora – zaproponowała, ale od razu odmówił.

Czuł się dziwnie, było mu gorąco choć w tunelach panował chłód. Ale najgorsze było to, że z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej wściekły i niemal pałał nienawiścią do całego świata, a zwłaszcza Doktorów. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął warczeć.

Mason cofnął się, gdy tylko z gardła Scotta wydobył się pierwszy warkot, ale Malia podeszła bliżej, chcąc uspokoić swojego Alfę.

\- Scott, słyszysz mnie? – zapytała. Wyciągała już rękę w jego stronę, gdy nagle rozległ się głośny trzask łamanej kości.

Scott wrzasnął z bólu, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Był już całkowicie przemieniony, a oczy lśniły drapieżną czerwienią i w niczym nie przypominały już ludzkich.

Kolejny trzask, ręka Scotta wygięła się pod nienaturalnym kątem, a potem następna i obie nogi. Jego ciało wpadło w konwulsję, co chwilę słychać było, jak kolejne kości pękają. Malia i Mason nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować. Byli w takim szoku, że nawet nie drgnęli, gdy Scott stanął na czterech łapach, a jego ciało jakby zaczęło się powiększać. Z początku była to niewyraźna i łatwa do przeoczenia zmiana, ale już po chwili rozrost nabrał tempa. Ubrania rwały się i niszczyły, gdy znajdujące się pod nimi mięśnie zaczęły rosnąć. Głowy również nie ominęła ta nagła zmiana. Czaszka Scotta wydłużyły się i utworzyły pysk, który po chwili pokrył się czarnym futrem. Wkrótce po nim włosy porosły także całe, teraz zmienione już ciało chłopaka.

Przemiana zakończyła się równie nagle, co się rozpoczęła, a jej finalny efekt wprawił Masona i Malię w osłupienie. Właśnie mieli przed oczami wilkołaka wyjętego niczym z klasycznej powieści fantasy. Monstrum przed nimi miało przynajmniej trzy stopy wysokości, a sam bark był szerszy niż słup latarni. Potężne nogi, choć ułożone względem reszty ciała jak u człowieka, wyglądały jak łapy wilka. Nawet w tak chudym miejscu jak łydka były grubsze niż ramię Masona.

Bestia była masywna i w całości pokryta gęstym futrem, nieco dłuższym w okolicy karku. Łapy były potężnie umięśnione i posiadały po pięć palców, każdy zakończony pazurem wielkości ludzkiego, małego palca. Nie było wątpliwości, że to stworzenie miało wszelkie cechy, by z łatwością mordować.

Wilkołak stanął na tylnych nogach i zaryczał głośno. Z sufitu posypał się tynk, a ziemia się zatrzęsła, jakby zaraz wszystko miało się zawalić. Gdy ryk ustał, bestia odwróciła się w stronę Malii i Masona, którzy w końcu mogli się przyjrzeć jej pyskowi. Był bardzo wilczy, ale znacznie bardziej przerażający. Czerwone ślepia patrzyły do przodu, a z otwartego pyska uzbrojonego w baterię wielkich zębów, kapała ślina. Spiczaste uszy poruszały się przez cały czas, drgając nerwowo i nasłuchując. Widząc to, Malia bała się nawet za głośno oddychać, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi.

\- Ani drgnij – szepnęła do stojącego obok Masona.

\- Jasne – odparł i zesztywniał jak najlepiej potrafił.

Scott – mieli nadzieję, że to wciąż Scott – warknął i ruszył przed siebie. Nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, gdy się do nich zbliżył. Oboje upadli, gdy wilkołak przecisnął się między nimi, a oni nie zeszli mu z drogi, by go nie denerwować. Dopiero teraz, gdy oglądali się za nim, zauważyli nerwowo merdający ogon.

\- Czy to Scott? – wydukał Mason.

\- Chyba. – Mimo że widzieli przemianę na własne oczy, ciężko było im ją przyjąć do wiadomości.

Gdy w końcu poczuli, że znowu mogą spokojnie oddychać, wilk odwrócił się w ich stronę i warknął, a jego oczy zrobiły się czerwieńsze. Malia momentalnie poczuła impuls, który nakazał jej wstać i podążyć za bestią, ale powstrzymała się. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Masona.

\- Co jest?

\- Chce, żebym za nim poszła – wyjaśniła. – Właśnie użył na mnie mocy Alfy.

\- Czyli zostało w nim coś ze Scotta.

\- Nie wiem.

Wilkołak ponownie ryknął, tym razem głośniej. Malia nie potrafiła mu się dalej opierać i gwałtownie podniosła się na nogi, ruszając za Alfą.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał Mason, szybko dołączając do dziewczyny.

\- Nie potrafię mu się przeciwstawić.

Scott ruszył dalej - na czterech łapach i z nosem przy ziemi. Węszył. Malia i Mason szli kawałek za nim.

\- Widziałaś już kiedyś coś takiego?

\- Nie. Derek potrafi się przemieniać w zwykłego wilka. Tak samo Theo. Ja przez parę lat byłam kojotem, ale nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim.

\- Co się w ogóle stało? – Nie potrafił tego pojąć, miał więc nadzieję, że inny likantrop rozjaśni mu sprawę.

\- Chyba nie potrafił dłużej nad sobą zapanować. Tak sądzę, ale nie jestem ekspertem.

\- Myślisz, że myśli jak Scott, czy bardziej jak wilk?

\- Raczej to drugie.

Wilkołak wyprowadził ich z powrotem na zewnątrz i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczął pędzić przed siebie, szybko zostawiając Masona i Malię w tyle.

\- Do samochodu! – nakazała szybko dziewczyna.

\- Jak chcesz go gonić? – zapytał Mason, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

\- Coś wymyślę.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam usłyszał ryk tak nagle i niewyraźnie, że od razu uznał to za wytwór swojej wyobraźni. Już próbował w taki sposób porozumieć się ze stadem kilka razy i nigdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, a Scott nie przybył tak jak wtedy do studni. Kryjówka Doktorów musiała nie przepuszczać żadnego dźwięku.

Reakcja Hayden, a raczej jej brak, tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że ryk nie był prawdziwy. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy się rozległ, a on od razu podniósł głowę, by lepiej nasłuchiwać.

\- Słyszałaś to? – zapytał.

\- Znowu będziesz wyć? Już próbowałeś i nic to nie dało.

\- Miałem wrażenie, że w końcu słyszałem odpowiedź – wyjaśnił. – Może jeśli znowu spróbuję…

\- Nie rób tego. Nikt nas nie słyszy.

Hayden skuliła się na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej rana, którą zadali Doktorzy. Liam bezskutecznie próbował ulżyć jej w cierpieniu, ale nie potrafił przejmować bólu jak Scott. Był beznadziejnym wilkołakiem.

Nie miał już siły walczyć, chciał tylko wrócić do domu, do rodziców, do stada. Do Scotta. Tylko te trzy rzeczy motywowały go do dalszej, chociażby słabej walki.

\- Nie wyjdziemy z tego żywi – odezwała się nagle Hayden. Nie mówiła niczego nowego. Odkąd tamten chłopak został zabrany, powtarzała praktycznie to samo.

\- Wyjdziemy – zapewnił ją. Chciał jej jakoś dodać otuchy, choć sam powoli tracił nadzieję. – Scott nas uratuje.

\- Wierzysz w niego jakby był jakimś cudotwórcą. Jest twoim przyjacielem, ale nie rozumiem, czemu pokładasz w nim takie nadzieje.

\- To Scott – wyjaśnił tylko. Co innego miał powiedzieć? To nie był wystarczający powód? – Jest moim Alfą.

\- Skoro ja też jestem tak jakby wilkołakiem, to jeśli dołączę do stada, to Scott będzie też moim Alfą? – zapytała.

\- Chyba tak.

\- A ja Betą jak ty?

\- Nie jak ja. Nie byłaś przez niego ugryziona. – Jeszcze niedawno był za to na Scotta wściekły, teraz wręcz wypowiedział to z dumą.

Hayden parsknęła.

\- Nic dziwnego, że masz obsesję na jego punkcie.

\- Wcale że nie – zaczerwienił się.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie.

Po tej wymianie zdań oboje zamilkli, musieli oszczędzać energię, najlepiej na ucieczkę, o ile w ogóle będą mieli na nią szansę.

Mijały kolejne minuty, ale nie wiedzieli dokładnie ile. Może to i lepiej? Przynajmniej nie czuli się jeszcze gorzej, gdy z każdą chwilą malała ich szansa na przeżycie. Zmęczona bólem Hayden oparła głowę o ramię Liama i zamknęła oczy. Wiedział, że nie śpi i nie zamierzał jej na to pozwolić. Mogłaby się już nigdy nie obudzić. Sam jednak nie musiał jej przerywać snu, zrobił to za niego hałas dochodzący gdzieś z zewnątrz.

Tym razem się nie przesłyszał, był tego pewien. Hayden też to usłyszała, a chyba nie mieli zbiorowej halucynacji. Dźwięk nie brzmiał jak ostatnio, gdy to byli Doktorzy, czyżby więc przybyła pomoc? Liam doczołgał się bliżej bramy, by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Co to? – spytała Hayden.

\- Brzmi jak kroki. Ale są jakieś dziwne.

\- Co albo kto to może być?

Źródło dźwięku się do nich zbliżało, a gdy było prawdopodobnie tuż za rogiem, Liam zrozumiał, czemu te kroki wydały mu się dziwne.

\- To pazury – wyszeptał zaskoczony. – Stukają o podłogę.

Krótko po tym zza rogu wyłoniła się sylwetka wielkiego potwora, który powarkując cicho, skierował swoje spojrzenie na uwięzionych Liama i Hayden. Dziewczyna od razu spróbowała wcisnąć się bardziej w kąt, zwłaszcza gdy bestia podeszła do bramy i jak gdyby nigdy nic popchnęła ją łapą. Prąd nic jej nie zrobił, pewnie nawet go nie poczuła i niewzruszona szła dalej. Jej oczy skupione były tylko na Liamie.

\- Liam, na co czekasz, uciekaj! - krzyknęła do niego Hayden, ale Liam ani drgnął. – Liam!

Powinien uciekać, wiedział to, ale nie potrafił. Potwór przed nim mógł być kolejnym eksperymentem Doktorów, być może nawet tym idealnym, którego szukali , ale choć rozum kazał mu zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie, instynkt i znajomy zapach kazał mu zostać.

Wilkopodobny stwór stanął nad nim, a Liam, nie widząc sensu w ucieczce do tyłu, położył się by choć trochę powiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi. Potwór pochylił nad nim pysk, obwąchał i trącił lekko mokrym nosem, nim spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Czerwone ślepia przez moment straciły swoją dzikość i ta jedna chwila wystarczyła, by Liam pojął, z czym, albo raczej z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Scott? – wyszeptał zdumiony. To było niemożliwe, wiedziałby, gdyby Scott posiadał zdolność zamiany w coś takiego. Ale to na pewno był Scott, nie pomyliłby tego zapachu z żadnym innym.

Wilk nie odpowiedział, chyba że warkot można uznać za odpowiedź. Zamiast tego trącił Liama łapą i przewrócił na brzuch, by po chwili chwycić go zębami za kołnierz ubrania i unieść nad ziemię niczym kotka swoje młode.

\- Co do… Scott, postaw mnie!

Scott nie usłuchał, tylko zacisnął mocniej zęby. Stając na nogach chwycił Liama przednią łapą i zarzucił go sobie na plecy. Chłopak instynktownie chwycił się jak najmocniej futra, by utrzymać się na grzbiecie, gdy wilkołak znów używał czterech kończyn do poruszania się.

\- Liam! – krzyknęła Hayden. Nie bardzo rozumiała co się dzieje, w przeciwieństwie do Liama w ogóle nie rozpoznała Scotta. Dla niej chłopak był właśnie w niebezpieczeństwie, ale gdy próbowała wstać i mu pomóc, poczuła znów ból emanujący z rany i musiała przestać.

Liam nie odkrzyknął jej nic, zbyt zszokowany tym, co się właśnie działo. Wiedział, że wilkołak, na którym właśnie siedział to Scott, ale jak to w ogóle możliwe, że zmienił się w coś takiego, było już dla niego kompletną zagadką. Nie miał też czasu o tym myśleć, bo wilk zaczął biec tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł i Liam skupił się teraz tylko na tym, żeby nie spaść.

Krótko po tym, jak Scott i Liam zniknęli, na miejscu pojawili się Mason i Malia, którzy bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki podbiegli do Hayden.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała od razu Malia.

\- Ten potwór zabrał Liama – powiedziała im, gdy pomogli jej wstać.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko Scott.

\- Scott McCall? – zdziwiła się. – Jak to możliwe?

\- Wyjaśnimy ci później – zapewnił ją Mason. Nie mieli czasu, by wyjaśniać to wszystko już teraz, Doktorzy mogli wrócić w każdej chwili. – Musimy uciekać.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę iść – przyznała Hayden i złapała się z ranę, która wciąż krwawiła.

\- Mamy samochód, a w razie czego mogę cię ponieść – zaoferowała Malia i bez ostrzeżenia wzięła dziewczynę na ręce. Hayden pisnęła zaskoczona, ale dała się przenieść do auta, które czekało niedaleko.

\- Co z Liamem?

\- Ze Scottem w takim stanie raczej nie musimy się martwić o jego bezpieczeństwo.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott nie zwalniał przez bardzo długi czas, jego potężne łapy niosły go susami przed siebie, jak najdalej od kryjówki Doktorów. Przyczepiony do jego pleców Liam był zbyt przerażony, by otworzyć oczy i rozejrzeć się, dokąd biegną. Odważył się na to dopiero, gdy poczuł jak wilkołak pod nim zwalnia, a pęd powietrza staje się mniejszy, aż w końcu całkiem zanikł. Wreszcie się zatrzymali i to w samym środku lasu.

Liam nie zwlekał, od razu puścił futro pod swoim palcami i zsunął się z grzbietu Scotta. Nawet nie próbował jakoś zgrabnie wylądować, po prostu upadł na tyłek i ciężko dysząc położył się na wilgotnej ziemi.

\- Zaraz się zrzygam – wysapał i wcale nie żartował. Przejażdżka na wilkołaku nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i zdecydowanie nie chciał jej nigdy powtórzyć.

Prawie zapomniał, że wilk wciąż tu jest, gdy w nieprzyjemny sposób przypomniał mu o tym gorący i śmierdzący oddech na policzku. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Scotta, który pochylał się i dyszał nad nim. Liam odepchnął go, na co wilkołak zareagował smutnym piśnięciem.

\- To naprawdę ty? – spytał siadając. Czuł się już nieco lepiej.

Wilkołak nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podszedł znów bliżej i trącił go nosem, a potem całego zaczął obwąchiwać.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, ale pozwolił Scottowi samemu sprawdzić. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że rozwścieczanie monstrum z takim zgryzem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Pewnie samo uderzenie jego łapą mogło zabić.

Scott zawarczał nagle, co zaniepokoiło Liama dopóki nie zauważył, co jest powodem tego warknięcia – rana od Doktorów. Ta sama, gdzie wpompowali w niego galony czarnej mazi. Całkiem o niej zapomniał, zbyt przejęty stanem Hayden, a potem przejażdżką na wilkołaku, któremu najwyraźniej nie podobało się, że ktokolwiek zranił jego Betę.

\- To nic takiego – powiedział, ale Scott tylko znowu zawarczał, a potem zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Polizał ranę.

Liam jak oparzony zabrał rękę, ale wilkołak szybko zareagował. Przycisnął go łapą do ziemi, by nie uciekł, a potem wrócił do lizania. Nie ważne jak obrzydliwe to było, musiał przyznać, że to działa. Ból powoli znikał, a nacięcie zasklepiało się. Ponoć ślina psa miała właściwości lecznicze, może w przypadku wilkołaków też to działało, tylko skuteczniej.

Wkrótce po ranie nie było już śladu, nawet blizny, a Scott, w końcu zadowolony, pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Bez żadnego zagrożenia czyhającego za rogiem, tak wielka forma nie była już potrzebna, więc rozpoczęła się transformacja.

Wilkołak zaryczał z bólu, gdy kości zaczęły wracać na swoje miejsce jedna po drugiej, a futro zniknęło w mgnieniu oka. Liam mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego Alfa cierpi podczas transformacji, która trwała przynajmniej trzy minuty, nim wreszcie się zakończyła. Teraz zamiast wilka znajdował się nad nim Scott dyszący ze zmęczenia i krzywiący się z bólu.

Starszy z chłopców powoli dochodził do siebie, a Liam cierpliwie czekał. W końcu spojrzeli sobie w oczy, obaj zaskoczeni w równym stopniu tym, co się wydarzyło.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Scotta.

\- Chyba tak – odparł wciąż nieco zasapany. – Co się właściwie stało?

\- Nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie bardzo. Pamiętam tylko ogromną frustrację, a potem wspomnienia są jakby zamazane.

\- Byłeś wielkim wilkołakiem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Serio?

\- Tak. Jak to w ogóle zrobiłeś?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Do tej pory widziałem coś takiego tylko raz.

\- U kogo?

\- U Petera. On potrafił się zmieniać w wielkiego wilkołaka.

\- Może masz to od niego – zasugerował Liam. – W końcu cię ugryzł, nie?

\- Może. Będę musiał zadzwonić do Dereka i go zapytać.

Chłopcy zamilkli, ale ani przez chwilę nie spuszczali siebie z oczu, nie poruszyli się też, dalej byli w tej samej pozycji, co na początku – Liam na ziemi, a Scott nad nim.

\- Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – zapytał raz jeszcze Liam.

\- Jakieś urywki. Pamiętam ratowanie ciebie.

\- To zawsze coś.

\- Zostawiłem Hayden – uzmysłowił sobie nagle. – Przepraszam, wiem że jest dla ciebie ważna.

\- Gdy zabierałeś nas tutaj i zanim zamknąłem oczy z przerażenia, widziałem parkujący przed tamtym miejscem samochód Malii. Musieli się zająć Hayden.

\- Mam nadzieję.

\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?

Obaj rozejrzeli się i nosem starali się wychwycić znajomy zapach. Wszystko jednak pachniało po prostu lasem i niczym więcej.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Scott i skrzywił się, gdy znów poczuł ból, którego sprawcą była niedawna transformacja. Zmiana w wielkiego wilkołaka nie działa dobrze na mięśnie.

Liam zauważył grymas bez problemu, bo ich twarze były całkiem blisko siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- To ja powinienem cię o to pytać, ty byłeś torturowany.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Wyleczyłeś moją ranę lizaniem.

\- O boże. – Scott pochylił głowę we wstydzie i zaczerwienił się. – Naprawdę?

\- Tak. – Liam uśmiechnął się, widząc zawstydzenie u Alfy. – Pomóc ci z bólem?

\- Też zamierzasz mnie polizać?

Oba wilkołaki parsknęły.

\- W twoich snach.

Liam chwycił Scotta za dłoń, chcąc przejąć trochę jego bólu. Z Hayden mu nie wyszło, ale chciał spróbować jeszcze raz. Skupił się maksymalnie, myślał tylko o tym, by ulżyć Alfie i pomóc mu tak jak on pomógł kiedyś jemu. Gdy nic się nie działo, spojrzał na przyjaciela chcąc wiedzieć, czy aby na pewno poniósł kolejną porażką.

Scott przyglądał mu się z rozczuleniem i sympatią, chociaż w oczach miał ból, który wcale nie znikał. Doceniał jednak chęci Bety, która starała się z całych sił mu pomóc.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jeśli ci nie wyjdzie – pocieszył go, gdy dostrzegł na twarzy Liama rozczarowanie.

\- Musi się udać – powiedział z determinacją i spróbował znowu. – Ty zawsze bierzesz na siebie ból innych, najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś zrobił to samo dla siebie.

Gdyby już nie kochał tego dzieciaka, po tych słowach na pewno by go pokochał.

Kolejna próba przebiegała tak samo jak wszystkie poprzednie i nic się nie działo. Mimo to Liam się nie poddawał, był zdeterminowany by pomóc Scottowi w zniesieniu bólu. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak okropne musiało być doświadczenie tego, jak twoje kości się przemieszczają z miejsca na miejsce, by ukształtować ludzką sylwetkę. Ale Scott oczywiście zgrywał twardziela, by nie martwić innych swoim stanem. Cholerny altruista.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo próbował, ale gdy poczuł pierwsze oznaki bólu, omal nie stracił koncentracji i nie zaczynał od początku. Udało się! Czuł, jak z każdą chwilą ból przechodzi na niego. Był nie do zniesienia, a gdy uderzył go z pełną siłą, prawie przestał oddychać. To było jednak nic w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwał Scott, więc nie przerwał dopóki Alfa nie odczuł całkowitej ulgi.

\- Liam?

Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Scotta.

\- Co? – Czuł się dziwnie, kręciło mu się w głowie, a przed oczami miał mroczki, które zniknęły dopiero po kilkukrotnym, szybkim zamruganiu powiekami. Nie pamiętał też, co się działo trzy minuty temu.

\- Zemdlałeś na moment – wyjaśnił, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój. – Nic ci nie jest? Przejąłeś cały mój ból.

\- Cały? I ty przez cały ten czas to wytrzymywałeś?

\- Nie było tak źle.

\- Czułem się jakby uderzył we mnie pociąg.

\- Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony, to dlatego.

\- Ty też nie powinieneś być.

\- Ta.

Liam poczuł nagle ściśnięcie za dłoń i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wciąż trzyma się ze Scottem za rękę. Zawstydzony zabrał ją szybko, nim Alfa mógł wyczuć, że jest spocona. Pewnie i tak mógł wyczuć jego emocje na podstawie bicia serca, które teraz wręcz szalało w jego klatce piersiowej, ale nie chciał do tego jeszcze dokładać mokrych dłoni.

\- Chyba zaczyna świtać – zauważył Scott. Nie skomentował tego trzymania się za ręce w żaden sposób, nawet zwykłym spojrzeniem, zachowywał się jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić do domu.

\- Malia i Mason pewnie już powiedzieli innym, co się stało.

\- Lydia będzie chciała wiedzieć wszystko od ciebie. Zdenerwuje się, jeśli nie wrócimy. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chciałbym jej wkurzyć.

Scott uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja też nie. – Chłopak zmieszał się nagle i jak do tej pory nie miał problemu z utrzymywaniem kontaktu wzrokowego, tak teraz unikał go jak ognia. – Liam?

\- Tak?

W końcu ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały, ale Scott dalej był zdenerwowany.

\- Dzięki. No wiesz, za zabranie tego bólu.

\- Nie ma za co. A ja dzięki za uratowanie mnie i Hayden.

\- Trochę sknociłem to drugie.

\- I tak uznaję to za sukces. Znowu mnie uratowałeś.

\- To moja praca – zauważył z powagą.

\- Tylko praca?

\- Wiesz, że nie.

Wiedział, dlatego nie czuł, że musiał w jakiś sposób Scottowi odpowiadać. Uśmiechnął się tylko do niego, a jego serce znów przyspieszyło, gdy Alfa odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy udawało mu się sprawić, by drugi chłopak się uśmiechał. Jednak krótko po tym musiał zrobić coś odwrotnego, bo przypomniał sobie o jednym fakcie, o którym przez cały ten czas nie pamiętał.

\- Scott?

\- Tak, Liam?

\- Um, nie chcę ci psuć nastroju, ale… Jesteś nagi.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Scotta tak zaczerwienionego, nawet gdy jednego dnia podczas treningu w szkole wpadł razem z piłką i bramkarzem do bramki, bo zapatrzył się na grającą obok Kirę. Nagość jednak była bardziej wstydliwa niż zwykła wpadka.

\- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej? – zapytał, ale ku zdziwieniu Liama nie zrobił nic, by się jakoś zasłonić. Nie żeby miał czym. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Kolejne zaskoczenie.

\- Zapomniałem.

\- Możesz w czasie powrotu do domu pożyczysz mi spodnie?

\- Wtedy ja będę nagi – zaprotestował od razu.

\- Ty przynajmniej masz bieliznę.

\- Co jak nie mam? – zapytał. Czuł, że też się czerwieni.

Scott spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Serio nie nosisz bielizny?

\- Może?

Chłopak nad nim westchnął załamany.

\- Może zadzwonię do Malii, niech mi przywiezie spodnie i przy okazji da nam podwózkę.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem.

\- Jaki?

\- Nie mam telefonu, Doktorzy go zabrali. Ty raczej też nie masz.

Po tych słowach Scott kompletnie się załamał. Nie chciał wracać do domu nago, a nie sądził, że uda mu się znów zmienić, skoro nawet nie wiedział, jak zrobił to za pierwszym razem.

\- Scott?

\- Co?

\- Pożyczę ci te spodnie.

\- Przecież wtedy ty będziesz nagi – przypomniał mu.

Liam sięgnął do spodni i rozpiął je. Scott mógł teraz zauważyć, że ma na sobie jakieś ciemnego koloru bokserki.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz bielizny!

\- Powiedziałem, że może jej nie mam – odparł i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Ty mały, gnojku.

Liam roześmiał się i w końcu wypełzł spod Scotta, odbiegając od niego nieco.

\- To chcesz te spodnie, czy nie? – W ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało, że drugi chłopak stoi przed nim nagi.

\- Dawaj.

Jeden chłopak tylko w samych spodniach, a drugi w koszulce i bokserkach. To musiało być dziwny widok dla każdego, kto by ich teraz zobaczył. Na szczęście nie musieli się tym martwić, bo nie wyczuwali w okolicy żadnego człowieka, tylko same zwierzęta.

\- Teraz już rozumiem, czemu Jacob zawsze chodził bez koszulki – odezwał się Scott, usiłując podciągnąć wyżej spodnie.

\- Oglądałeś Zmierzch? – zdziwił się Liam.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Czytałem książki, są lepsze, nawet jeśli też ssą.

\- Oh. Ja tylko oglądałem filmy. Z mamą, ona lubi tę serię.

\- No, chyba jesteśmy gotowi. Idziemy?

\- Tak, chodźmy.

Chłopcy ruszyli przed siebie, a ich priorytetem było wydostanie się z lasu. Jak już znajdą drogę, będzie im łatwiej wrócić do miasta. Szli w milczeniu, ale blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że Scott w pewnym momencie objął Liama ramieniem i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej.

\- Scott? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś tylko w spodniach, a ja w bokserkach? To wygląda dziwnie z twoim obejmowaniem mnie.

\- Wiem – przyznał Scott z uśmiechem. – Ale czuję, że to właściwe.

Liam nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. W głębi serca czuł to samo.


End file.
